You Know You Want Me
by Bloody But Beautiful
Summary: Being friends with Randy Orton isn't the easiest job in the world, as Kelly Anderson knows. But then again, every friendship can have it's benefits. Sometimes they're just harder to see. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

It was only nearing 10 in the evening but Kelly Anderson had already settled in for the night. As a writer for the Raw brand of WWE time off was a true luxury. So when Stephanie McMahon-Levesque had told her to take the night of she jumped at the chance for a little relaxation and an early night. _Wonder why she gave me the night off? Must be pregnancy hormones. If it is Hunter should make damn sure she spends the rest of her live with child._

She took a long bath, filled to the brim with Vanilla bubbles, pulled on the big fluffy robe that the hotel provided and was just getting ready to settle in for a night of superficial indulgence in front of the television, when a loud knock at the door pulled her from her plans.

Figuring it was the chocolate fudge cake that she had ordered she trudged to the door with her purse in her hand, ready to give the bell boy a bigger tip than she usually would. _Hey, if Stephanie can be generous then so can I._

Opening the door she smiled, "That was quick-," before cutting off at the sight in front of her.

"Not particularly," the man smirked, leaning in the door jam, effortlessly looking like he just stepped off of a GQ magazine cover "It was about sixty days, give or take a few."

Her jaw dropped. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Well it's sure good to see you too, sweetheart. Honestly if that's how you treat your friends you'll end up a very lonely old woman."

Recovering from the shock she smirked right back at him. "Which motherfucker has been spreading the rumors that we're friends? Because whoever it is has just booked themselves a seriously embarrassing angle. I'm thinking necrophilia or maybe a pregnancy angle, what do you think?"

"So basically any shit that's been planned for Kane is gonna go to the stupid bastard spreading the rumors that good girl Kelly is friends with the bad boy of the locker room."

"Yeah, pretty much."

He laughed for a moment before giving her a charming smile, "So, are you going to invite me in or are we waiting for the grass to grow?"

Rolling her eyes Kelly opened the door wide enough for him to enter before closing it with a snap. He walked smoothly and dumped his bag near the door before flopping onto her bed and smirking at her.

"So why are you here?" She asked, following his stride to her bed and sitting on the end. "Doesn't a suspension mean that you aren't wanted around?" She winked at him, "Take a hint, Orton, you aren't welcome."

"Ah, sweet little Kelly." He propped himself up on the pillows. "Are you so insignificant in this corporate machine that we call our industry that you didn't hear the news. I'm back. And on Raw as it happens."

She sighed remembering her conversation with Stephanie right before being dismissed for the night. Vince had decided that due to good reports from the Therapy group in Georgia Randy Orton's suspension was to be lifted a few days before it ran its course and that upon his return he was coming back to Raw. Kelly had been surprised that he was pulled from SmackDown, especially when you consider the hits that the roster had taken and she thought that a young star like Randy would have been better remaining on the blue brand compared to the very much stacked Raw. When she had suggested as much to Stephanie the older woman agreed but said it was what Vince wants.

"Ha ha, oh Legend Killer. I heard I was just really hoping it wasn't true."

"Well I hate to disappoint you but here I am. Feel free to," he paused and threw his arms up into the air in his pose, "admire."

"I'll admire you from the back as you're walking away. Now go."

"Well that's just charming, I save you from your boring little life for a night and all I get is abuse and my marching orders. I don't know why I take this shit."

"So don't," she smiled, "You're welcome to fuck off anytime."

"Sorry, sweetheart. Can't do that I don't have anywhere to go."

"What? What do you mean you don't have anywhere to go?"

"Well as soon as Vince called I jumped on the first plane here and didn't really think about the hotel situation until I got here…funny huh?"

"No."

"No I don't really see the funny side either," he agreed with a shrug. "Ah well, no harm done. I just need to crash with you tonight."

"Again, no. You can't stay here, stay with one of the guys."

"That's a bad idea." he said settling himself back into the pillows. "Vince wants to make damn sure that my early return doesn't leak onto the internet so I'm not supposed to talk to people…unless they already know I'm here. If I go to one of the guys then it's more likely to get out than if I stay here. So you see," he looked her in the eye and smirked at her again, "you're stuck with me."

"How did you know I knew you were coming back?"

"I just figured. You're Steph's favorite, it made sense she told you."

"I'm not her favorite," she protested, though she couldn't stop the slight blush at the thought of her boss liking her. Stephanie McMahon-Levesque was a very powerful woman and the giddy school girl in her liked being connected to that.

"Yeah you are, don't argue." He looked at her hard for a second before saying off-handedly, "You're cute when you blush." Then he shrugged, regaining his train of thought. "Anyway, I need to sleep here." He pouted, "You wouldn't want me on the streets, would you?"

_The streets? No. The hallway? That works for me!_ "No but you still can't stay here."

"Why not?" He continued to pout at her.

"Just…because!"

"Why? I mean it's not like…oh my God." He smiled widely at her at his eyes lit up. "Are you expecting someone?"

"What? No of course I'm not. Don't be ridiculous!" She stood up and protested.

"You are, aren't you?" He stood as well; greatly amused by it all and the blush on her face just heightened it. "Is that who you thought I was when you opened the door? You thought a man had come to service you."

"I don't have a man!"

He moved closer and started to poke her sides. "Is it finally happening? Is little Kel Kel going to have her cherry popped?"

"Hey! I'm not a virgin."

"Maybe not but I reckon it's been a while. Maybe you've healed."

"You sick, motherfucker! Get out!" Her protest went mostly unheard as his poking turned to full on tickling.

"Come on, Kel, who is it? Is it a guy from the locker room?" He laughed and pushed her onto the bed. "Is it Cena? He's always thought you were cute. Ooh, Carlito? Mr. Colon likes blondes, you know?"

"Orton, please." Kelly gasped between laughs, "Stop it! I'm begging you!"

"Not until you tell me who's gonna be screwing you later tonight!"

"I told you there's no one! Please stop it."

"Say the magic words."

"I already said please!"

"Please?" He laughed and started tickling even harder before changing tactics. He pinned her down completely and loomed over her, "Girl, this isn't pre-school. Please won't get you anywhere where in the real world. What are the real magic words?"

Her pride would normally dictate that she doesn't say it but she had laughed so hard she had a stitch and his firm grip told her she wasn't going anywhere. "Randy Orton is the hottest guy on the planet."

In the past that had worked, but not tonight.

"Planet? Sorry Kel but I've been working out like crazy since I've been off. The planet just isn't big enough. Try again."

"What's bigger than the planet?"

"Fuck me, princess, did you not do science in school? The place the planets in?"

"Oh, the solar system."

"Very good, now put it all together."

She was about to answer him but there was a crisp knock at the door. Randy looked over at it before looking back at her with a devilish tint in his eyes.

"You told me that you weren't expecting anyone? You said no one would be servicing you. Did you lie to me little Kelly?"

"No I didn't it's my-," she was cut of by Orton's shout.

"Who is it?"

"Room service," the voice on the other side said."

"Oh I bet it is." Randy chuckled but didn't let her get up from her place beneath him. "What are you here for?

"Miss Anderson placed an order!"

He chuckled lowly again before looking at her expectantly.

"Orton, let me get up!" _If this asshole makes me lose my fudge cake then we're going to have a real problem._

"Not until you say that I'm the hottest guy in the solar system." He gave her a cheeky grin. "She'll be with you in a sec," he called back to the man outside.

"Fucker, let me get up!" She struggled against him but he seemed to be enjoying it and continued to coax her.

"Come on, sweetheart. Tell me how hot I am."

She struggled some more before sighing. _Fuck it; my need for cake far outweighs my need for pride. _"Randy Orton is the hottest guy in the Solar system."

He smiled and eased up on her, "Stop it, you're gonna make me blush."

She pulled a face at him and stood, quickly tightening her robe as she walked to the door. She took a few notes out of her purse and opened door, letting in the bell boy who looked disgruntled at being left waiting but perked up at the green paper in her hands.

"Here you are Miss Anderson. Chocolate fudge cake, as you requested."

She gave her thanks and handed him the bills and he started waffling on about being right at her service if she needed him. Ushering him out the door she turned to Randy who was looking at the cake and frowning, as though it had offended him in some way.

"Are you telling me that this…thing is why you're kicking me out of your room? I'm being pushed aside in favor of something that'll spend a moment on you lips, and a lifetime on your hips!"

"Fuck, you're such a woman." She laughed, "And to answer your question, yes you are being pushed out in favor of cake. Now get going, I've got re-runs to watch."

He looked at her, his pout back in place and watched her settle into the king size bed and stick her fork into the cake. He let out a slight whine to try to get her attention but she ignored him and focused on the TV.

"So I'll just go then." He finally said indignantly. He let out another whine and sounded a little like a wounded animal before continuing. "You've sent me out of here and now I'll have to sleep on the streets!"

"I'll pray for you," she said carelessly, still not looking at him.

"Well you should. You might never see me again. I could get murdered for my Rolex and for being so damn pretty."

"I'll be sure to go to your funeral."

He huffed. "I'll go to my death now." He took baby steps to the door and as slowly as humanly possible picked up his bag before turning back to her. "If I die," he sniffed dramatically, "my bloods on your hands!"

"Orton," she said eventually pulling up the other corner of the duvet. "If you dare feel me up during the night I'll kill you."

Dropping his bag he bounced happily to the bed and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Good girl, I knew you loved me too much to leave me hanging."

"Yeah, whatever. But like I said you keep your hands to yourself."

"Don't worry, sweetheart. These babies," he said looking at his hands, "are all mine tonight."

"Oh, motherfucker, no! You are NOT jerking off when sharing a bed with me! It isn't happening!"

He laughed. "Why do you have to be so stuck up all the time?"

"I'm not stuck up but I swear to God, If I wake up splattered with some of Randy Orton's goods I'll convince Vince that the Legend Killer would like a new gimmick. One where he falls in love with the boss and follows him around like a spandex wearing puppy!"

He laughed again but held his hands up in defense. "I'll be good. I promise." He picked his bag back up and headed towards the bathroom for a shower. "By the way, remind me to fuck you some time. Because you need to loosen up!"

As he closed the door she threw her fork at it, "Arrogant asshole!"

He smiled; looking in the mirror, "she wants me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

_I swear to God, if his motherfucking hand goes any higher up my leg I'm going to kill him._

Kelly was exhausted, but there was no way in hell she was going to risk going back to sleep. She knew that Randy was awake as well even though he hadn't spoken. She knew this because the hand that had "casually" been thrown over her thigh was moving up a few inches every minute.

_One more inch and he's going to be singing Soprano._

As though he was timing himself once another sixty seconds had ended his hand moved up. Pissed off and wondering how long he was planning on pretending to be asleep she pushed his hand away angrily.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Good," he smirked without opening his eyes, "you're awake. I was starting to wonder. I figured you would have stopped me about three inches ago."

"Go fuck yourself!" Muttering angrily she rolled out of bed and made her way towards the bathroom.

"I would but you were pretty quick to threaten me not to last night."

She slammed the bathroom door, flipping him off as she did do. Fiddling with the tie on her shorts she continued muttering about Orton and his need to grow up.

But the thing was Randy Orton wouldn't seem right if he was more mature. She definitely considered him the kind of man who would be like a big kid forever, and that was ok. It worked for him. While he was someone who many people considered to be nothing but a cold womanizer and a misogynistic bastard, he was an incredibly funny guy when he wanted to be. Admittedly some of his humor came of as chauvinistic but if you didn't take him seriously, like those who knew him well didn't, he was mostly a good guy to be around.

Finally stepping into the shower she gave a small smile. _Just as long as he's not around me too much._

Meanwhile Randy lay on the bed with no desire to get up yet. He had no reason (and it was probably best if he didn't) to wander around the hotel nor did he need to be at the arena until much later than everyone else because Vince wanted to make sure that his early return was a surprise.

Hearing the shower running he looked over at the closed door and briefly considered jumping in on her before shaking his head with a sigh. He had already been given a stern lecture that she was off-limits once, he didn't fancy another one.

Forty minutes later Kelly was quickly styling her hair while Orton still sat lazily on the bed, occasionally making comments about her morning routine.

"Why do you use four different moisturizers? It's all the same skin."

Laughing, she parted another piece of hair and fed it through the hair tongs. "What's the matter, Orton, having skin troubles?"

"No! I happen to have fantastic skin. Come here, touch it."

"I touched more than enough of you last night, thank you very much."

"You're welcome, Kel." When she did nothing but roll her eyes he smirked. "I should probably apologize but the shorts were constricting, I had no choice but to take them off."

Giving him a sharp look she turned off the appliance, "Let's never speak about it." He looked like he wanted to say something but changed his mind at the last second and contented himself with smirking at her while she gathered up the last of her things into her purse and picked up her large work folder.

As she was about to say goodbye to him he called out to her.

"You're not even planning on treating your bed buddy to breakfast? I feel used."

"Order room service."

"Fine but I'm charging it to you."

She turn to him long enough to smirk before walking to the door. "The room is on a company credit card."

He scoffed. "And you say you're not Steph's favorite."

"I'll see you later, Orton. Don't let yourself be seen."

He didn't reply but as she shut the door she heard him muttering. "I main evented WrestleMania; I still have to pay for my rooms.

Later in the day Kelly had to bite her lip to stop a laugh from escaping her throat at the bewildered look on Stephanie's face as one of her writers, Tom Chehak, enthusiastically told her his idea for a Diva who it would later be revealed was a man.

"Imagine it, there she is standing tall, the Women's title in her hands and suddenly she rips off the wig and boom, it's a dude."

Mrs. Levesque looked at him as though he had just suggested she fired her husband. Slowly she turned to Kelly and to the other man in the room as though asking if she had heard right.

The other man, David, cleared his throat and spoke. "Well, Stephanie it would be different. If we chose the right person he may be able to pull it off. Aren't we always looking for something new?"

The boss still looked lost and she even looked down to her growing womb as though expecting her unborn child to also give an opinion.

Controlling the urge to laugh out loud Kelly gave her view. "It won't work. The male demographic are known to lust after the Diva's. They won't appreciate lusting after a man."

But Tom clearly liked the idea and David's apparent support gave him a confidence boost. "But it'll be a surprise. The fans won't know what to do."

"Yes they will." Kelly said defiantly. "They'll switch of the show to go and shower and scrub until their skin is raw. It won't work."

Before Tom could protest on behalf of his idea Stephanie seemed to gather her bearings back. "Kelly's right. It won't work. Come up with something…better!"

Once the meeting was finally finished Kelly was walking the halls of the arena in search of Kurt Angle when Stephanie called her back.

"Something wrong, Stephanie?"

"I was just wondering if you know where Orton slept last night. I called the hotel but they didn't have a booking under his name and I-,"

"He stayed with me," Kelly interrupted before her boss could continue. The pregnancy had given Stephanie a tendency to ramble, a lot of the time incoherently, and she didn't want to listen while holding a folder so heavy she was starting to feel like her arm was about to drop off.

"Oh," the older woman said, visibly surprised. "Why?"

"He knocked, asked if could he stay and I was too tired to argue with him."

"Right…well as long as he was sorted, I guess." She shrugged and handed Kelly a stack of papers. "Could you get the rewrite of tonight's script back to me by four?"

Kelly nodded and willed her shoulder to stop throbbing but promised her boss she would get the job done. As she walked away se couldn't help but wonder why the hell she had taken this job.

She shook her head at her own thoughts and smiled a little at herself. She sounded so ungrateful. But she wasn't, not really. She knew how lucky she was to get such a well paid and coveted job. Especially as she was still months away from turning 26.

Even though she was extremely proud of her Master of Fine Arts Degree in Creative Writing from NYU she knew that a large part of the reason she had been given this opportunity was because of who her Uncle was.

Kelly Anderson was the niece of former Horseman Arn Anderson. The two couldn't have been called close before Kelly had joined the company and they weren't all that close now but nearing her graduation Arn had (Kelly suspected at the behest of his sister Kate) talked her up to Vince who had agreed to meet with her.

Only weeks after graduating Kelly had been offered a job that required her to move to Stamford and have no fear of flying. It was high-powered, intense and sometimes she would wish she was doing anything else but Kelly couldn't really complain. At least not out loud.

She had been assigned mostly to Raw and soon after met a upstart by the name of Randy Orton. He was young, talented, good looking and had a great future in the company. Most of all he knew it.

Setting her things down she turned on her laptop and was saved from the tedious task of waiting for everything to load by her cell phone ringing.

"Hi mom."

"Darling girl, how are you? You aren't working too hard are you because I could...?"

Kelly found herself tuning out from the call since it was pretty much following a script from the first few minutes of every call she had had with her parent since joining the company. She could answer all her moms' questions without even hearing them.

"Yes I'm doing fine. Work's really good, a bit tiring but I'm ok. No you don't need to call Uncle, I can handle everything. No I haven't been getting any kind of harassment from the men. Yes I'm eating properly." _Same old song and dance._

She perked up when talk turned to her little brother James who fancied himself as a wrestling prodigy. So much so that according to her mom, he had recently started talking of bleaching his hair because it wasn't blond enough for the nephew of an original Horseman.

"Mom can I call you back a little later? I need to finish this script otherwise Stephanie will break her waters."

"Ok darling, but Stephanie isn't over working you is she? Just because she's obscenely rich doesn't mean she can boss people about, I could-."

"Bye mom!"

Hanging up her phone she turned her attention to the screen in front of her and began typing.

---

Randy frowned while waiting for his cue to storm the ring and attack Angle. "Why do I have to be in my kit? I'm not wrestling."

Brisco shrugged and Randy turned his attention to Carlito who had come up to keep Randy company while he waited.

"Is there a plan for tonight, Afro? We going out or are you getting old and need to be tucked up by midnight?"

"Fuck you, reject." He laughed. "I've proven I can out drink you before and I'll do it again."

"That one time wasn't fair," Orton protested as his face got red. "I had been drinking for over an hour before you even got to the bar!"

"You keep telling yourself that."

"I had!"

Carlito smirk was offset by Brisco shoving Randy in the back. "You're on, kid."

He ran down to the ring as planned and RKO'd the Olympic Gold Medal winner as planned then threw his arms up. His eyes twinkled as he realized how much he had missed being in front of a crowd. With all the men booing him and most of the women screaming in delight. _Everybody wants me! _He smirked.

He gave his promo to Todd about accepting Angles challenge and walked off, walking almost straight into last nights bed buddy.

"Kel, baby did you hear the woman screaming for me? Imagine how much they would have given to spend last night in bed with me the way you did? Tell Steph to put on WWE Auction. The dollars will be _rolling_ in."

She rolled her dark eyes but had to bite her lip to stop from smiling. This was the kind of attitude that had made her dislike him when they first met. The way he acted as if everyone wanted him and talked about how even the straightest of men would go gay if it meant getting up close with The Legend Killer.

Of course she saw his façade completely crumble one night in a bar when during a short conversation with Trish Stratus she referred to him as adorable and kissed his cheek.

The silly little grin and bright red blush couldn't be removed all night.

They began talking a little after and had become friends pretty quickly. She soon learned that with Orton you were either a valued friend or you were someone he couldn't stand. There could be no middle ground with him.

"Tell me something, Orton. Can you ever do a promo without fucking up a line?"

"I didn't fuck that up!"

Her smile grew as he blushed. "You did a little bit."

"I did not," he said getting flustered.

Almost feeling bad for mocking him she decided to appease his ego. "Tell me more about this auction idea of yours."

He smirked. "Well I was thinking you offer dinner and then I take the chick back to a suite and we…"

---

Kelly frowned at the TV screen and shoveled more ice cream into her mouth.

"_But you do love me don't you, baby girl?"_

"_Of course, it's always and forever. We'll never be apart."_

"Who the fuck wrote this crap? Sound's like it's from a bad 50's movie!"

Raw had ended more than two hours ago but Kelly had decided to watch some television before going to bed but now was regretting not going to the hotel bar when she had been asked. _This shit's why too cliché for 2006._

Angrily clicking the power button on the remote she walked to her purse to find her phone so could set her alarm but tripped after a few steps.

_Fucking Orton's duffle bag! Why couldn't the asshole get his own room tonight?"_

---

"Ok, man. What the fuck?"

Randy turned to Edge who had a smirk on his face. "What?"

"Kelly, you said you slept with her last night."

"Yeah, and?"

"And you need to spill." Cena said. "Is she good? I bet she gives great head. She's got the lips for it. Is she into anything kinky?"

"Man you need to back up a little," Randy laughed. "I said I slept with her, I didn't say I fucked her."

"So it was all innocent?" Carlito asked.

He nodded. "Never touched her. Much."

"Much? You holding out on us Orton?"

"Hands wander when you sleep." He smirked and then turned his attention back to John who seemed unable to comprehend the idea of sleeping with a girl but not fucking her. For all the Playboy reputation that Randy had, Cena was more than worthy of his own.

"Here's something I wonder about." He asked trying to get the conversation back to something he could understand. "How much of her tits are real and how much is bra?

Carlito turned back to Randy right away and even Hass who had spent all night talking about his wife looked interested in how the younger man would answer.

"Let's just say she's packing well."

The man laughed before turning their attention to the small group of Diva's by the bar.

---

The elevator doors opened and Randy began rooting in his pockets for the key card he swiped from Kelly before leaving. Edge started laughing next to him.

"What are you so happy about?"

The Canadians laughter died down as quickly as it started. "I don't know."

_He really can't hold his alcohol. _Waving his blond friend off, he stumbled into the room and saw that Kelly had left a lamp on for him. He walked over to the bed, tripping over the same bag that she had an hour earlier.

"Ow, motherfucker!" Quickly he silenced the string of curses that came out of his mouth when he saw her asleep on the bed. As quietly as he could he got undressed and carefully climbed into bed with her.

"Randy," she mumbled sleepily.

"Sorry Kel," he whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"'S ok," she said and unknowingly put a smirk on his face when she curled into him.

"Can't get enough of me, Kel?" He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her.

"Whatever," she murmured. They lay quietly for minute before she questioned. "Are you naked?"

He chuckled again. "Yes."

"Oh." There was a brief pause. "Ok."

He raised an eyebrow instinctively. "Are you drunk?"

"Can you get drunk off ice cream?"

"No."

"Then no. Why?"

"You don't care that I'm naked."

She sighed. "I'm too tired to care."

"Are too tired to stop me from fucking you?" His answer was a hard smack on the chest which he smirked at. "Just checking."


End file.
